The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Lately, many vehicles include an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) terminal. Generally, the AVN terminal displays a control screen for controlling various devices installed in the vehicle or a screen for executing additional functions that can be executed on the AVN terminal, in addition to providing information about a route to a destination.
A user can manipulate the AVN terminal through a display with a touch screen or a jog shuttle type controller to control various devices in the vehicle, or can input a speech command to a speech recognition module to control various devices in the vehicle. However, when a plurality of passengers exist in the vehicle, it is difficult to exactly recognize a user's speech uttered in narrow space closed due to the other passengers' speeches. Accordingly, studies into technology for raising the accuracy of speech recognition in a vehicle are conducted.